Making Promises
by fanfictor101
Summary: Shawn believes Gus when he tells him that Jules is okay, but why isn't his word good enough? What would happen if Shawn had to go see for himself? Spoilers for Mr. Yin Presents


Making Promises

Shawn raced up the stairs towards the top of the clock tower. His mind had been running non-stop ever since the call. Ever since he heard from Gus that Juliet was alright, he realized what he truly wanted. He now knew that he didn't belong with Abigail, he was meant to be with Jules. His Jules. The girl that he had been crazy about ever since he first laid eyes on her. The girl that he had spent years trying to convince to date him, only to have her ask him out while he was on another date. Karma did not like him! Until now that is.

As he neared the top of the steps, he thought about catching his breath before presenting himself to her. That is, until he heard her cries. He quickly slipped under the police tape and rounded the corner. That's when he saw her. Held by Lassiter, crying into his chest. Shawn couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was and how happy he was to see her again. He felt a tear escape his eye. He quickly brushed it aside, hoping that no one saw it. He wasn't one to get emotional and he wasn't going to start now. He stood there, a few feet away, watching Lassiter's awkward attempt at comforting her. Lassiter's head turned to face him. He motioned Shawn to come forward. Shawn took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward, trying to be as silent as possible. His shoes, still wet from diving into the lake, squished underneath his feet. His clothes, still slightly wet, became chilled as the wind struck him.

Shawn faced Lassiter, with Juliet's back to him, and waited for what was to come. Lassiter slowly turned Juliet away from him and set her into Shawn's arms. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He breathed in her scent and captured the moment. She was alive. He was alive. They were okay now. He looked up at Lassiter with a look of gratitude in his eyes. Lassiter nodded and walked away to talk to an officer. Shawn, oblivious to the fact that his father and Gus were watching, held Juliet to his chest and allowed her to cry into it. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. Seeing her, in this weakened state, he forgot the fact that he had just broken up with Abigail, and the fact that Mr. Yin was still out there. The only thing that mattered was Juliet and making her feel like her old self. The Juliet that he now knew, he was in love with.

He tightly closed his arms around her and set his head down upon hers. Without thinking, he gave her a kiss on her head, making her finally realize, she was no longer being held by Lassiter. She looked up to his eye level and discovered the concerned look of Shawn Spencer staring back at her. He took a deep breath and dipped his head down to hers. His lips met hers and they connected. For that moment, nothing else existed. The only thing that mattered was that his Jules was alive. Her hands slid up from his chest and over his shoulders. His hands gradually made their way down to her waist. Shawn slightly opened his eyes to see his father, the chief, Gus and Lassie staring at them with disbelief. He began to smile, then, remembering what was going on, he focussed on the kiss. He began to feel her pull away. He allowed her to break the kiss.

He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes with a smile. He pulled back a bit and studied her. It was as if he was trying to memorize her, afraid that he would never see her again. She gave him a smile to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. He sighed with relief as she leaned back into his chest and waited for his arms to close around her.

Moments later, she felt the security that she longed for. Shawn Spencer. The man who had always been there for her, had always supported her, had always loved her. For the first time in too many years to count, she knew what she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted to wake up next to him in the morning, to greet him with a kiss every time she sees him, to have him hold her every time she cried. Now she knew, she had that. She had gotten that without saying a word. She smiled into his chest and gave a small chuckle. Shawn pulled away and looked down at her with confusion in his eyes. She looked back up at him. He slowly began to smile, knowing that everything was alright.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father and Gus, each with a small smile on their face. He looked behind him to see the sun setting. For now, everything was alright and as long as he had Jules, it always would be. Even with the murderer still out there, as long as he had Jules with him, he knew that they could catch him. He could do anything with her by his side, and that's exactly how he wanted it. The two of them, together. They would make it, even if Shawn had to change completely, he would make their relationship last. That was a promise.


End file.
